narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Shuten
“You, you think….you're pretty tough, huh?!!!” '' -Lord Shuten '''Shuten Dōji' (酒呑童子, Shuten Douji) is the strongest member of the Explosion Corps, and a Jōnin of The Hidden Stone Village. Renowned for his skill in taijutsu, Shuten is famous for his mastery of the unorthodox fighting style known as the Drunken Fist. A council member of the Tsuchi Kaigi (土会議, Earth Assembly), Shuten was once considered for the role of Tsuchikage given his raw power, but was denied due to his unreliable behavior and explosive temperament. 'Appearance' Donning the earthly red and brown hues of his village, there is no mistaking that Shuten is a shinobi of Iwagakure. Accented with bright gold, Shuten’s entire outfit reflects his status as a high ranking member of his village. In particular, is the green sash he wears around his waist. This sash is in truth the tattered remains of the ceremonial green cloak given as uniform to council members of the Earth Assembly. After receiving his ceremonial cape, symbolizing his importance to his village, Shuten immediately destroyed it by accident, in a fight with another council member over how to properly wear it. He was issued two more, but after the third cape was destroyed, they officially cut him off. So now he wears the remains as a sash about his waist, and is still incredibly proud and protective of it. Due to the nature of his taijutsu, Shuten wears loose fitting pants, flat closed-toed shoes, and a bare chest, to help facilitate the fluid movements necessary for the Drunken Fist Style. In truth, Shuten only says these things, as the real reason he wears such minimal and baggy clothing is because it’s comfortable and easy to pass out in. No one has ever seen Shuten wear a shirt. What he does wear however, is a set of high quality armor across his shoulders and forearms. This armor is made from the Land of Earth’s finest stone, and is nigh indestructible. Which is why Shuten has multiple sets of it, as his explosive and reckless techniques often end up shattering the armor. So the smiths behind its creation will constantly send Shuten new sets, improving the quality each time, and effectively using Shuten as their durability test. 'Background' Born the son of Yamato, the Great Dragon of the Gan’u region, and legendary explosion release user, who died before Shuten was born. Shuten was raised expecting to live up to his father's potential. However he showed no signs of inheriting his father’s kekkei genkai. Without ninjutsu, young Shuten trained extensively in Taijutsu instead. He became incredibly strong, and honed his mind to be superior to others his age. Soon his strength and intelligence led others around him to grow fearful, and they started calling the boy a demon. This led him to becoming very reclusive and anti-social, concerned only for himself and his own well being, he became a troubled and angry child. No longer able to control her child, Shuten’s mother, Hito, abandoned him at the age of six. Orphaned, he became an apprentice monk at the stone temple Ishijiin. Naturally, he was the strongest and smartest of the young acolytes, and he grew resentful of them as well. He slacked off on his studies as a result and got into fights. He also fell into drinking, which was forbidden to monks; however he could out-drink anyone and everyone who was willing to sit down and drink against him. Because of his fondness for alcohol, he became known as Shuten dōji, “the little drunkard”, and now no longer remembers his birth name. One night there was a festival at the temple, and Shuten Dōji showed up very drunk. He put on an oni mask and went around playing pranks on his fellow priests, jumping out from the darkness to scare them and such. At the end of the night, he tried to take off his mask but found he couldn’t. To his horror, it had fused to his body. Ashamed, scared, and scolded by his masters for being drunk, he fled into the mountains where he would no longer have to interact with other humans, whom he saw as weak, foolish, and hypocritical. He lived there on the outskirts of Ishimori (石森, “''Stone Fores''t”) for many years, stealing food and alcohol from villagers, and drinking vast quantities of alcohol. His banditry eventually attracted groups of thieves and criminals, who stuck with him loyally and became the foundation for his gang. Living in exile, Shuten Dōji grew in power and knowledge. He mastered the art of Drunken Fist, which he had learned from practicing the monk’s techniques drunk. He’d also awoken his explosion release kekkei genkai. His kekkei genkai had required alcohol as a catalyst, which is why he never displayed any signs of it as a child. However until he had donned his Sannō Kurai mask, he had not been able to drink to the extent necessary to awaken it. Now, he drank freely, and his explosion release increased to monstrous levels. He taught his explosive art to his gang, teaching them various demolition maneuvers and how to operate different explosives. Soon the bandits became demons in their own right. Prowling the highways, terrorizing the people of Gan’u in a drunken rage. He and his gang eventually settled on Mount Ōe, Earning them the name of the Mount Ōe bandits. There, in a dark castle, he plotted to conquer the capital and rule as emperor. Shuten Dōji and his gang rampaged through Gan’u, until a band of shinobi led by a young Tōji Namazu arrived to stop him. A great battle ensued between Tōji and Shuten, as all the bandits and shinobi stopped their own fights to observe. However neither could best the other, and they soon reached a stalemate. Growing bored, Shuten challenged Tōji to settle their dispute with a drinking competition. If Tōji won, Shuten would accompany him to Iwagakure to face justice, without incident or complaint. However if Tōji lost the challenge, then Shuten is free to kill Tōji in front of his entire squad. Unknown to both Shuten and Tōji however, one of the Iwagakure shinobi feared for Tōji’s life, and secretly placed poison in one of Shuten’s cups. Shuten was rendered unconscious, and his bandits were defeated. Tōji brought Shuten back to Iwagakure, and pleaded with the Tsuchikage to spare Shuten’s life. Tōji was impressed by Shuten’s ability, and took personal responsibility for reforming him. Shuten accepted, viewing it as a challenge, and with the Tuschikage’s blessing, Shuten trained as a shinobi. Within ten years, Shuten has risen to a position of authority in the village. Quickly becoming the Head of the explosion Corps. His reputation within the village was enough to promote him to a council member of the Earth Assembly, and when the time came to choose a new Tsuchikage, Shuten was one of only two possible choices. Though he is relieved that he didn’t become Tsuchikage, as he hates responsibility. 'Personality' An eccentric individual, Shuten’s personality can be described as unconventional. Incredibly loud and boastful, Shuten is never afraid to speak what’s on his mind, and constantly does. Due to the nature of his abilities, Shuten spends every waking hour drinking, only stopping to sleep when he blacks out. This has lead him to have an explosive temperament, especially when someone questions his strength or claims theirs is superior. Shuten is always ready to settle disputes on the spot, but is generally too inebriated to make good on any of his claims. He’s gained a reputation for being unreliable, almost never showing up for council meetings with the Earth Assembly, and always skipping out on training with his Explosion Corps. Though for all of his faults, he is a genuine good-hearted individual, and people value his sincerity. Those that know Shuten closely know that he isn’t nearly as incompetent and lazy as he’d like others to think. He often helps repair buildings, deliver orders, or other tasks for people in need of an extra hand. He also frequents the academy training grounds to give upcoming shinobi some advice on their individual combat styles, and what income he doesn’t spend on booze, he donates to the academy. The good nature and honesty of the man balances out his drunkenness, unreliability, and loud nature. His personality is viewed by the village with endearance. A visitor to Iwagakure would be hard pressed to find a villager who didn’t have strong opinions on Shuten. Primarily well received, there isn’t a single individual in the Hidden Stone Village that isn’t familiar with either Shuten’s power or personality. Being the leader of the Explosion Corps, a member of the Earth Assembly, and once candidate for Tsuchikage, Shuten Dōji has become a household name. Internationally Shuten is hardly a legend or famous, but he is well known. Even in other villages when shinobi speak of Iwagakure, Shuten’s name is bound to come up. Though often after Tsuchikage Tōji, much to Shuten’s outrage. However, there isn’t much information on Shuten when it comes to Bingo books. This is because Shuten is an incredibly lazy individual who doesn’t like being inconvenienced from his daily routine of drinking until he passes out. When he is assigned a mission, if he actually goes on it, he makes it very clear how impatient and annoyed he is. Ironically this has led to an unusually high rate of success. As Shuten will try and get the mission over as quick as possible, often through overwhelming force. To other villages, this means that no time is permitted to study Shuten, they know only that his appearance on the battlefield is usually followed by their quick and decisive defeat. A man of simple taste, when it comes to personal aspirations Shuten has none. A true nihilist, Shuten is happy to spend each and every day lounging and drinking until he dies. That said, within the man’s gut is a burning passion. A spark within him, fueled by his alcoholism, expanding into his explosion release, which gives the man the desire to be the strongest man in the world. If he is the strongest there is, then there is no one who could oppose his lifestyle, and he’ll be free to drink and fight as much as he pleases. Those are his personal goals anyway, and in his own mind he’s already achieved them. However, there is another passion, not in his gut, but in his heart. This spark cannot be drowned in drink or released through fighting, and is uncontrollable by Shuten. It is love, for his village and its people. A desire to protect them at any cost, which he is incredibly reluctant to acknowledge, and will likely never admit. It is this love that makes Shuten do the things he doesn’t want to do, like head the Explosion Corps, or take on missions. Because with his village he has been given a higher purpose then himself, and he is secretly grateful everyday, for the opportunity the village gave him to become one of them. 'Abilities' 'Chakra and Physical Prowess' 'Chakra Type' Explosive (爆薬, lit. Bakuyaku). Nearly twelve percent of the Explosion Corps’ budget goes towards buying booze for Shuten. While Seventy percent of Shuten’s personal income also goes towards buying booze. This is because Shuten drinks nearly every moment he’s wake, and sometimes even in his sleep. Shuten’s alcohol tolerance is insanely high, easily drinking enough quantity of booze to kill most men, in a single sitting. His alcohol tolerance is perhaps unmatched. Some speculate that this tolerance is actually a kekkei genkai that he was born with. In truth, Shuten has drank so much over the course of his life, and has used chakra so consistently to manage his organs and sobriety, that his chakra flow has actually become synonymous with the amount of alcohol in his system. A complete dependency and symbiosis negates the health risks attributed to heavy drinking. Now, Shuten casually chugs alcoholic beverages so potent that they would strip the stomach lining, blind, and kill, any other man who tried even a sip. The result of Shuten's alcoholic conversion is that is very chakra has become explosive. This means that anything Shuten’s chakra is placed into becomes explosive. It also grants him the ability to emit a explosive blasts from any point on his body, greatly benefiting his taijutsu. This also aids his release, as he is able to secrete a boozy chakra-like substance from his skin, which protects him from the fiery blasts of his explosions. He has been known to combust this secretion, which he calls “Drinking Sweats” when he gets fired up and angry, causing his body to dramatically light aflame, thought at no damage to his skin. While this explosive chakra is a great benefit, it comes with a cost. For one, his chakra itself being explosive means that his non explosive elemental techniques can be very unstable. It also means he cannot safely lend others his chakra or learn proper medical techniques. However, he uses this to his advantage, by using the Chakra Transfer technique Shuten will implant his chakra into another, which then mixes and fuses with their chakra pathway system, before violently exploding. When using chakra, his teammates become at risk, as an explosion is unable to differentiate form friend or foe. This doesn’t really bother Shuten, as he’s not much of a team player anyway. 'Chakra Level and control' Already possessing a great store of chakra, the depth of Shuten’s Chakra Well is as deep as his stomach. So long as he has booze, he has chakra. With the amount he drinks Shuten almost never runs out of chakra. This allows him to take his explosion release to new heights. Creating massive fiery explosions strong enough to topple over a tailed beast. He’s also capable of spawning a multitude of simultaneous explosions, allowing him to take on an entire shinobi platoon. Shutens explosion release is something to be feared, because it seems to be without limits. Simply by drinking Booze Shuten has the chakra stores of a Jinchūriki, capable of generating an onslaught of explosions without end. Perhaps the most lacking of Shuten’s ability is that of regulating and controlling the formation of chakra. Shuten has little to no control over his chakra, firing off techniques without restraint. Simply put he has no patience to learn control when he can defeat his opponents through the sheer unbridled power of his techniques. That said, he does have enough discipline to be able to lower the destructive power of his explosion style, and is capable of reducing it to a mere concussive blast when training with others. He’s also able to control his techniques enough to delay their explosions. Allowing him to strike a target or coat an object in his chakra, and then trigger the explosion moments later. Though this control only extends to a delayed triggering, he cannot prevent the explosion after his chakra has taken affect, and he is unable to trigger them at will. Despite his lack of chakra control, the man does seem to have a surprising amount of physical control, constantly regulating his sobriety and handling taijutsu with extreme finesse despite a lack of proper motor function. 'Chakra Sensory' Being a consistent drunk, Shuten is not incredibly perceptive. Some would say the man is borderline oblivious. He has no ability to sense the chakra of others, and no techniques which amplify his own senses through elemental jutsu or otherwise. What he does have however is a drinkers intuition. Generally a man of impulse, Shuten has been able to locate hidden opponents through a type of gut instinct. This is likely related to his training in the drunken fist fighting style, as his gut is almost never wrong. Following these instincts in combat has led to Shuten’s ability to dodge attacks he has no idea are incoming. As part of the drunken fist, this causes his dodges to seem to like they were completely accidental, or otherwise incredibly miraculous. When asked how he’s able to perceive such fast or unpredictable attacks, Shuten always promises to tell if the asker buys him a drink. He then downs the entire drink, and walks away laughing every time. 'Speed Level' Even without the use of his explosion style, Shuten is an incredibly fast fighter. His skill as a taijutsu specialist, and master of the Drunken Fist, shows that he is able to fight at such speeds that he can easily maneuver his body around some of the quickest opponents without need for speed enhancing techniques. While his constant weight training through the use of his armor and the added weight technique means that without being weighed down Shuten is able to move like a feather across the air, moving at such speeds that an untrained eye may think he’s teleporting. However, with the addition of the explosion style, Shutens speed and mobility is amplified immensely. Using his explosion style Shuten can rocket himself across a battlefield like a missile. Propelling himself in any direction at any height with explosive force. The ability to launch an explosion from any point of his body means that he can change direction mid air, and launch himself off from any position he finds himself in. Shuten is so quick that he is capable of striking an opponent seven times with a single movement. He is notorious for stepping past an opponent seamlessly. Only for that opponent to then explode in seven different simultaneous locations on his body. When used seriously, this is an instantaneous death. Shuten uses this technique on missions requiring subterfuge and stealth, where loud boisterous explosions aren’t of use. 'Physical Strength' Despite his muscular but slender appearance, Shuten holds an abnormal amount of strength. He is capable of sending men flying with a flick of his fingers, unaided from his explosion style. He doesn’t seem to know his own strength however, as his drunken recklessness often leads to him destroying buildings. Crashing through doors and walls, or obliterating floors with his obscene stomps. His strength has caused him to ruin many buildings, and he mostly spends his free time repaying the business and home owners he’s wronged. In combat a single strike from Shuten is enough to end the fight. He fights in an open palmed manor, using his open palm for blunt strikes. These can be dangerous, however his most lethal strikes are the ones used by the points of his fingers. By using his fingers for a jab, Shuten concentrates all the force of his strike into a small centralized point, not unlike the Hell Stab of Kumogakure. This strike has enough force to puncture through armor and most other defenses, and is comparable to the Chidori of Konohagakure. Shuten’s strength can also be amplified with his explosion release. Much like the Piston fist, Shuten can trigger explosions to propel his blows with an exceedingly stronger force, allowing him to measure up to those with even the most powerful chakra enhanced strength. A stranger can guess at Shutens strength within moments of meeting him, as he is almost constantly stomping about and wrecking havoc with his unrefined power. 'Durability and Life Force' A drunken stupor drowns out most forms of pain. However it isn’t only his obliviousness to pain that gives Shuten his great endurance. Mastering the art of a taijutsu, Shuten has trained his body take immense amounts of damage. However, it is from constant exposure to the concussive blasts of his explosion release that has really conditioned Shuten’s durability. His body has been refined in fire and force for over a decade, allowing him to shrug off otherwise devastating attacks. Shrapnel falls off him like ash, and blunt force is absorbed with ease. On the rare occasion of getting hit with a powerful attack, Shuten’s armor will crumble around him before he even feels a thing. Though it usually the force of his own technique that destroys his armor. He is known to take S-ranked attacks head on, and emerge from a battle in tattered clothes and ruined armor, but physically unscratched. There is rarely an attack that can generate enough force to actually harm Shuten. He gets excited when fighting really strong opponents, as he isn’t used to actually feeling a blow when it hits him, and misses the pain of a good punch. When facing stronger opponents with enough skill to hit him, Shuten may take little damage, but is often thrown around like a drunk ragdoll, with much comedic effect to whomever observes his battles. Shuten possess no greater life force or recovery rate than that of any other average person. He does have an overwhelming desire to protect his village or drink, which often causes him to push through recovery times at unhealthy rates. However, when injured a single sip of booze is enough to push him back to fighting condition, even if his body isn’t fully recovered. Generally Shuten will double or even triple the amount of time he needs to recover, because he will drink too much and push his body too far past what it needs to heal. Shuten doesn’t like being injured for this reason, as it forces the doctors to prevent him from drinking. When this occurs, Shuten is locked in a specialized facility meant for the sole purpose of restraining him. However, despite their attempts, Shuten has many ways of smuggling in alcohol. Usually these private deliveries are smuggled in by the academy children who Shuten works with, or a nurse who fancies him. 'Stamina Level' Shuten has mastered his own stamina levels. Having his chakra tied to alcohol means that Shuten can fight for as long as he’s got a drink. So long as he has booze to last him, Shuten is capable of fighting for days and even weeks on end without rest. As anytime his naturally large chakra reserves deplenish, or his considerable durability fails him and he becomes injured, he only needs a single sip of booze to perk back up and get right back to the fighting. Without need of food or rest, Shuten is perfectly happy living off of booze and spending his days fighting. He has been known to go on Bingers, where he will rampage for a month straight. As unreliable as he is in other aspects of his life, the Tsuchikage is always assured that as long as Shuten’s got booze, his fight will rage on until victory is achieved. Because of this, a certain amount of Ryo is added to the Explosion Corps budget, specifically for the purchasing of boose for Shuten. When missions come around, those assigned to accompany Shuten will always bring emergency rations of booze, in case his own supply where to miraculously run out. The carrying of a bottle of sake on a mission has become a sort of good luck ritual amongst shinobi of Iwagakure. As, even when they aren’t with Shuten, the bottle of sake serves to inspire them to be just as stubborn. 'Nature Transformation' Doton (土遁, Earth Release or “''Earth Style''), being from the Land of Earth, it is no surprise that Shuten’s first elemental nature is that of Doton. Though it is primary elemental nature, he is by no means considered a master of it. Though he holds enough control of his affinity to cast earth related ninjutsu fitting for a shinobi of his rank, it is rare to see him use a purely earth technique against an opponent. That is, unless he’s fighting an opponent he views too simple to beat with his Explosion style, or unless he’s directly countering an opponent's Earth Style technique with one of his own. Shuten still takes pride in the earth style, as he feels it represents a strong will, stable mind, and a tough body. He truly adopts the Will of Stone (石の意志, Ishi no Ishi), as nothing can circumvent his raw tenacity and force of will. Raiton (雷遁, Lightning Release or “Lightning Style”), the second of Shuten’s Elemental nature’s to manifest. Though one expects Shuten’s secondary affinity to be that of fire, given his explosive style and his fiery temper. It is in truth Lightning that makes the second half of the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai. Shuten hardly harnesses this electric aspect of his chakra. Rather than using a plethora of lightning techniques, Shuten uses his Raiton more passively, to increase the efficiency and strength of his taijutsu. Using the Lightning style to vibrate portions of his body as counters to taijutsu, or to increase his speed. Though he has been known on occasion to employ a raiton technique if the situation calls for it. Much like his Earth style, he gets very little use from this element. When trying to woo a lady, he likes to brag that he has the lightning affinity because he looks so sharp and acts so cunning, he must have an electric and charming personality. Bakuton (爆遁, Explosion Release or “Explosion Style”), Shuten’s primary form of elemental ninjutsu. Harnessing his doton and raiton chakra types to create this combined nature transformation kekkei genkai. Shuten’s explosion release is unlike that of his teammates. He discovered his bloodline limit late in life, having awoken it as a young man through drinking booze. The intensity and strength of Shuten’s explosions are directly tied to the amount of alcohol in his system. Since Shuten is a very heavy drinker, he is capable of making incredibly dense explosions. His ability with explosion release is such that he is capable of laying siege to an entire village single handedly through an onslaught of his techniques. While his mastery over the explosion style has led him to reluctantly become the leader of the Explosion Corps. There is no doubt that Shuten’s explosive ability is S-class, with many saying he’s currently the strongest member of the Corps. 'Ninjutsu' When it comes to ninjutsu, Shuten focuses all his attention on his explosion release. Shuten’s Kekkei Genkai allows him to secrete nitroglycerin-like chakra-coated booze sweat from his body and detonate it at will to create explosions. The more he drinks, the stronger his explosions. Shuten usually uses small, powerful explosions from his hands to not only blast his opponents but to propel himself and navigate through the air as well. He uses this both on the ground to increase his speed and through the air to achieve a pseudo form of flight.The blasts are powerful enough to send Shuten flying at his opponents without much time for them to react, and he can use them swiftly enough to evade incoming attacks, even in the air. Given his physical prowess and conditioning with the Explosion Corps, Shuten is able to set off constant explosions around him without feeling any negative repercussions even after many powerful blasts. However, not all of Shutens explosive attacks are lethal. He is capable of lowering the the intensity of his blasts, until they are reduced to simple concussive force. He can also stun opponents by creating a sphere of light between his hands that explodes into a large scale flash. Similar to the effect of a stun grenade, the flash of light blinds anyone close by. Shuten has shown an incredibly awareness for his abilities, surprising many with his thoughtful maneuvers. Shuten can take to the air and use explosions or his drunken fist style to propel himself in a circular motion to create a tornado, similar in style to the leaf hurricane attack. This tornado builds up oxygen to fuel the incoming explosion. After colliding with the ground, Shuten releases the powerful aforementioned explosion, in a blast of force equivalent to a missile. He has also been able to control his explosions enough to delay their detonation. He often uses this in tandem with his drunken fist taijutsu. Striking an opponent multiple times, then triggering multiple detonations all at once. The real use of delayed detonation comes with long range fighting. As Shuten is able to coat his chakra over an object, and then launch it at an opponent before it explodes. This effectively turns any object Shuten wants into a hand grenade. Shuten tends to be over dramatic when it comes to his explosions, often times going extremely overkill on his opponents, using his explosions to show off in his daily life, or causing collateral damage with his temper. Still, his casual use of such high powered techniques is what makes the Explosion Corps admire him so. As he drunkenly flings around explosions that others train for months to be able to produce. 'Taijutsu' Shuten is an expert taijutsu practitioner. A specialist sought out by many across the country, he is a master of the Drunken Fist Style (酔拳, {i]Suiken/i”). A unique style of combat where the more you drink, the drunker you get, and the stronger you become. Drunken Fist can not be learned, taught, nor refined through training and practice, in this way it is close to a kekkei genkai, as practitioners like shuten must be born with the ability to harness it. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. A downside to this technique is that once drunk, the user is unable to distinguish between friend or foe and may attack whoever is in his vicinity. This doesn’t affect Shuten much however, as due to the area of damage caused by his explosions, and his boastful ego, he chooses to fight alone anyway. With Drunken fist, the user's ability to dodge enemy attacks is also seemingly enhanced. Gaining a type of drunk intuition, the user is able to act instinctively, allowing them to dodge attacks they didn’t even know where coming.This ability to automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and defend themselves, is part of what makes drunken fist users so fearsome. Their body can also move and adapt while in battle on its own, allowing them to attack and defend simultaneously without thinking. While dodging and moving is easy to master, attacking with the Drunken Fist is considered difficult. As fighters not practiced in the style are inclined to think about their attacks before making them, thus slowing them down and weakening their attack while performing the move. The drunken and sporadic explosive movements of the style make it unpredictable, and an attack from this style can easily catch opponents off guard. Even those in possession of a sharingan or other techniques that allow them to read movement will find it impossible to gauge how Shuten will move next. Will he dodge or attack? Where will his attack come from, how will he dodge? When the user of the style doesn’t even know the answer, then their opponent doesn’t stand a chance. Shuten adds to the lethality of his taijutsu through the use of his explosions. He can use his taijutsu to maneuver himself into the perfect position to finish his opponent off with a devastating blast. Using his explosions to move across the battlefield and change his trajectory mid-air. He cna also use his explosions to propel his blows at even greater speed, greatly increasing the power of the attacks impact. Often times Shuten will use his skill in taijutsu to selectively strike at his opponents tenketsu points, then when the opponent is caught off guard, use the delayed reaction to detonate those very same chakra points with his explosion style. 'Personal Relationships' Tōji Namazu, Shuten’s eternal rival, though he’d never admit it. It was Tōji who brought Shuten into the shinobi life. After Tōji and his squad were assigned to take out the Mount Ōe Bandits, Tōji and Shuten battled intensely, and neither gained the upper hand, resigned Shuten decided to settle their bout with a drinking contest. If Tōji won Shuten would go with him peacefully to face justice, but if he lost, Shuten would take his life. Fearing for their leader, one of Tōji’s men secretly poisoned Shuten’s drink, knocking the young Shuten unconscious. Tōji then brought Shuten to Iwagakure, where he vouched for Shuten’s abilities before the Tsuchikage, and Shuten was permitted to join their ranks and train as a shinobi. Since Tōji became Tsuchikage over him, Shuten has acted envious of the man. Often causing a scene late at night in front of the Tsuchikage compound, Shuten has been known to repeatedly challenge Tōji for his position, but is generally too drunk to follow through. Shuten is determined to show Tōji how much weaker the Tsuchikage is compared to him, and doesn’t like this cocky attitude the guys got. Despite what others may think based off their actions towards one another, the two have developed a very intense friendship. Mount Ōe Bandits (大枝山 兵匪 , Mt. Ooe Heihi), a gang of outlaws known for terrorizing the Gan’u Region of the Land of Earth. Shuten, in a drunken stupor after discovering his abilities, started rampaging from town to town. Along the way he picked up various individuals who admired his strength and skill, and pledged themselves towards following him. Shuten began teaching these followers his Drunken Fist Taijutsu style, and instructed them on how to most efficiently use various means of explosives. He taught them his techniques, and overtime they became a fierce gang of thugs and bandits, who prowled the highways, terrorizing the people of Gan’u in a drunken rage. He and his gang settled in an abandoned castle on Mount Ōe, which gave them their name The Mount Ōe Bandits. They were eventually disbanded by a young Tōji Namazu and his squad, when the shinobi attacked and abducted Shuten after an intense bout of drinking. Ishijiin Monks (石寺院 僧徒, Stone Temple Monks), the group of Monks who took in young Shuten after he was orphaned. He became an apprentice priest at the Stone Temple. Naturally, he was the strongest and smartest of the young acolytes, and he grew resentful of them as well. He slacked off on his studies as a result and got into fights. He also fell into drinking, which was forbidden to monks; however he could out-drink anyone and everyone who was willing to sit down and drink against him. Because of his fondness for alcohol, he became known as Shuten Dōji, “the little drunkard.” He trained with the monks, learning their taijutsu techniques and developing his own Drunken Fist style. One night there was a festival at the temple, and Shuten showed up very drunk. He wore an oni mask shaped like an ape, and played pranks on his fellow monks. However, that night Shuten drank more than he ever had, and achieved a state of drunkenness which awoke his chakra pathway systems, not unlike the Eight Gates of Konohagakure or Seven Heaven Breathing Methods of Sunagakure. This drunkenness unlocked in him the Explosion Style, which he had not yet learned to control. He destroyed half the temple, and too drunk to process, battled off most the monks who tried to stop him. After defeating the monks he fled the temple in a drunken rage, and has never gone back. 'Trivia' ⦿Shuten Dōji is based off the Legendary Oni King of the same name. ⦿His favorite drinking spot, Fuhen Tavern (不変 居酒屋, Immovable Tavern) is named such due to the amount of reinforcement it now has, after repairing all the damages Shuten has caused over the years. ⦿Shuten has maintained his alter ego as Bandit Chief for the past decade. When he needs information or deals with the criminal underbelly of the Land of Earth, he will do so disguised as the Bandit Chief of Mount Ōe. 'Quotes' "What?!" “ALLLLLLRIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGHHT!!!!” “Let’s have a little contest...if I lose ya’ gotta buy me a drink, if I win ya’ buy me two.” “BAAAAAANZAI!!”